Bionic Showdown ((Different))
by Hollybush17008
Summary: This is the Bionic Showdown but, this time Leo gets kidnapped instead of Davenport and Adam, Bree and Chase have to go and save him
1. Chapter 1

Leos POV

Where are Adam, Bree and Chase oh well I guess im walking alone all of a sudden something whirled before my eyes Marcus I screamed Shh he said come with me if you dont want Adam, Bree and Chase to be turned into the government I followed him into his car after that I passed out.

Chases POV

Hey why isn't Eddie on I checked his wiring and everything was alright. I dont why he isn't on but, im loving every second of it Bree said

Adam nodded in agreement maybe it is a good thing I thought, Hey wheres Leo Bree asked he left school before us he should be here by now, Bree left in her super speed and came back 2 seconds later he's not in the house she said panicky Mr Davenport came Hey guys

Leos missing Adam blurted out, WHAT Mr Davenport dropped his coffee all over him

Leos POV

I woke up with a headache and I was trapped in a cage "Good your up" I saw Marcus and another man "What do you want with" "REVENGE" "Actually we want Adam,Bree and Chase said the man" "Leave them alone I said "Shutup" said Marcus I looked around me I was in Marcus's lair "How am I going to help you get Adam, Bree and Chase?" "Like this Marcus said" Then a screen pulled up I saw them Adam, Bree and Chase did he hack into Eddie I wondered "Hello Marcus I heard you were looking for someone" I didnt know what to do "Marcus let him go I heard Chase say" "If you want him come get him" "Guys dont do it its a trap leave me" then the screen closed "Why did you say! that Marcus said" the lasers went off in the cage and the door swung open and Marcus came up to me and put something over my mouth and I passed out.

Bree's POV

"What are we going to do I said" "Well he said not to save him Adam said" "What do we do Mr Davenport? Chase said" "Were going to save him he said" "But I was really looking forward to a nap Adam said" "Adam shut it were going to save him lets suit up"

Chases POV

Ok guys were here I said "How do we get in Bree said" "Mr Davenport I have an idea said Adam" "Ok I guess.." "Yay"Adam put his hand on the wall Open Sesame "Adam that not going to work I said" the wall opened "I stand corrected I said and walked every followed "The guest are here said a strange man" then I saw Leo on the ground before I could get the words out Adam said them before me "LEO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leos POV

I woke up in total fear I looked over and saw Adam, Bree and Chase I felt to weak to get up "What did you do to him!"I heard Chase yell. I saw Adam walk towards me "He's awake Adam said" suddenly everyone was in the cage with me I heard Mr Davenport go off about how that man got Short term teleportation before him or something but I tuned him out "Are you okay" Chase said to me I wanted to say yes but I wasn't I felt funny my head still hurt and now my ear really hurt all I can remember was Marcus putting something over my face then passing out I nodded and Adam helped me up I fell down " What did you do to him!" Mr Davenport yelled "oh we just gave him some drug to make him fall asleep so he didn't feel the pain, it should stop soon he smiled" "What pain? Bree said" "This pain Marcus said and pulled out a remote and pushed a button and I went into pain I screamed it was shocking me "Never gets old he was doing that in his sleep said the man" "LEO Adam,Bree, and Chase said and knelt down next to me "Are you okay' they said, "it hurts" I said " Douglas you leave them alone if you want revenge take it out on me not them!" Said Mr Davenport "Donny then it wouldn't be fun plus these are not your kids!" This immediately caught my attention "What does he mean Mr Davenport" "Oh he hasn't told you well I will Adam, Bree, Chase I'm your father.

Adams POV

"Is this true" I said "Im sorry guys it was the best for you guys" said Mr Davenport "I cant believe you" Chase says "Guys cant you see what this guy did to me think about what he would've done if he didnt save you! Leo said" "Leo I was having fun with them fighting Marcus said then pulled the remote out" "Dont please Leo said" Leo then went back into pain "Marcus stop hurting my brother!" I said, "I haven't touched Chase ..yet" "You know what he meant stop messing with Leo!" Chase said, "Leo messed up everything he deserves pain!" said Marcus then left and Douglas followed "We have to get Leo out of here said Bree" who had been sitting by him " I know we have to somehow deflect the lasers anyone have candy wrappers or something "I do takes out granola bar" I said "Got it,Adam get Leo lets go" Mr Davenport said "Where do you think your going Douglas said Mr Davenport looked at Leo then to Douglas "Were going home" "nope I activated the app now I will have Adam,Bree and Chase all to myself ((sorry I left the app part out sorry)) "No you wont and Mr Davenport threw it to the side near Marcus's capsule "Run you guys hurry you need to save Leo" Mr Davenport said "Stop them Marcus!" Douglas said.

Leos POV

Marcus stared right at me and reached his hand in his pocket he had to of pressed the button because I went into pain and I guess the electricity hit Adam and he dropped me on the ground "Oww I said "sorry Adam said man that hurt" before I could get back up Marcus super sped around Adam and grabbed me "Ha ha to bad this wouldn't be happening if you guys just believed him "Let him go Bree said and ran over" before she could get me Marcus flung me out of his hand I hit the ground hard

Chases POV

Marcus ran up to the catwalk I ran up to him and started fighting him "You will pay I said and looked down and saw Adam trying to wake Leo "Come on buddy I whispered" I had lost attention and Marcus pushed me off luckily I grabbed onto the railings Bree ran up and started fighting him while I tried to climb back up he knocked me back down I landed on the floor "Adam!" "Oh sorry Adam helped me up"at that point the remote flew down and landed on the floor I quickly ran over and stomped on it "NOOO said Douglas" "HAHA said Mr Davenport" Leo opened his eyes "Leos alive Bree yelled and ran down Marcus followed but, pushed her out of the way we caught her "Not for long"

Leos POV

I woke up in more pain and about to die "Just get it over with I said and looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase "Ok Marcus said and smiled right before he reached me I heard Adam "STAY AWAY FROM HIM" followed by a huge powerful power ball which sent Marcus flying Adam ran over and picked me up something hit me hard I fainted. I woke up with a bandage on my head and huge headache but , I was at home my ear still hurt but, less and less I wonder if thats where they put the shocking thing "Hello?" I said it hurt to talk I got out of bed and opened the door "Hey he's awake! Chase said "Leo how do you feel" Mr Davenport said, "What happened to me what hit my head" I said "Well Leo Adams power ball sent to whole liar into pieces everything fell a little piece of cement hit your head but, from all the impact you had that day im not surprised it knocked you out I also found where they put the shocker that why your ear hurt thats where they put it I took it out and smashed it "Thanks I whispered as loud as I could"


End file.
